1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a board game in which each participant endeavors to acquire the most valuable stock portfolio as he moves a marker across a playing board in response to the scores of thrown dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with board games, including board games in which the object is to accumulate the most valuable portfolio of various types of assets. The stock market has been a favorite basis for such games, the participants engaging in the trading of shares in simulated publicly owned companies, as in actual stock market transactions, in response to directions dictated by the chance roll of dice, spin of a pointer, selection of a card, or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,526,300, 3,163,424, 3,397,890, 3,770,277 and 3,779,522, for instance, show a number of board games of differing concepts and designs all of which have the stock market as a common basis, and the accumulation of assets through stock transactions as a common object. Board games of the stock market variety are usually proclaimed to be of simple concept and design, and intended for all ages of participants. Too often, however, such games are found to be too complex to stimulate interest in younger aged participants or too simple to challenge the more intellectual, or found to comprise too many game board accessories which become misplaced during the playing of the game or lost between the playing of games, or found to require too extensive a period of playing time to determine a winner thereby losing participant interest.